To Melt a Frozen Heart
by wildcatlover7
Summary: When the Winter Curse is casted across Equestria, Spike is dragon-napped by a trio of windigos. Princess Twilight Sparkle then sets off on journey to save her best friend and break the spell of eternal winter. With new friends, the unlikely team will the unlikely team will put their differences aside to face the one who casted the the curse and dragon-napped the baby dragon.


Today was a big day for Equestria. Today was the day whole nation says to good-bye to winter and welcomes back spring. It was even a bigger day for Ponyville for today was the annual Winter Wrap Up. Every pony was early and excited for great day. One pony in particular was more excited than all ponies in all Ponyville.

" Spike, Spike, SPIKE!"

"What?"

"Do you know what today is?"

"Saturday?"

"No silly its _Winter Wrap up!" _

"And?"

"We have to get up to organize all the teams since Iam-"

"Yeah, Yeah all Team Organizer I know now if you don't mind…..I'M SLEEPING!"

The young alicorn rolled her eyes and got out of bed. As usual she followed her daily checklist when getting up. Since today was also Winter Wrap Up of course she also had her Winter Wrap Checklist. After checking both checklists three times in row.

She used her levitation to pick up Spike and they were on their to town hall.

Meanwhile far away up high in the Northern Mountains far north of the Crystal Empire. . A cloaked figure climbed the highest peak of the mountain. With them was grey mountain goat named Bellbottom.

"Tell me Bellbottom are we here is this place I have always dreamed of ."

"Yes your majesty this will be our new home and soon his new home."

"Yes finally after all these years, we will finally be a family. I only hope he accepts me Bellbottom."

"Don't worry he will. Come on we have much work to do to build our new home."

"Yes. We do."

From under the hood of the cloaked figure gust of ice and snow was created. The ice and the snow kept building on top of one and other and soon the ice and snow had created a beautiful Ice Castle.

"Your majesty after all these years we have finally did it. Our plans are starting to take place."

"Yes. Yes I know, soon I will rule all the different lands in this province. And he will join by my side. My prince, my son."

"Now Bellbottom lets go inside, I must prepare our soldiers to retrieve our prize."

Back in Ponyville after a long and exhausting day spring was ready to sprout once again. Thanks to the incredible organizational efforts of Twilight Sparkle.

"Well Spike I declare this Winter Wrap Up officially wrapped up. What do you say?"

"I say…" _stomach growl. _"Um, dinner? Hehe."

"Ok tough guy lets go eat some dinner, then straight to bed to pooped."

Spike and Twilight went back home to have quick dinner and then to go bed early after a long day of organizing and working.

In the middle of the night a strange wind came from the distance. It was not the warm wind of spring, but it was the wind sheer coldness. Spike that night kept tossing and turning in his sleep. He was a getting a strange feeling a feeling he thought felt before. Soon the wind stop and Spike was able to go back to sleep peacefully.

The next morning brought unbelievable shock to every pony in Ponyville. When Twilight woke up she looked out the window to get a peek of the first sight of spring. But to her horror there ice and snow all over Ponyville. She tried shaking her times a million times to see if it was a dream, but unfortunately to her acknowledgement it was not.

"Spike, Spike, oh you lazy dragon get up."

"What is it know? I thought you were going to let me sleep in."

"Just look out the window. Please tell me you see what I see."

Spike walked up to window and with large eyes that could not believe what he saw. Now Twilight knew she was not dreaming. She started to panic wondering what was happening.

"Who? What? Where? How?"

"I don't know."

As two were panicking, Spike breathed his fire there was letter from Princess Celestia. As Spike was about to read the letter. Five ponies bursted through Twilight's door. Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie.

They two were also pancaking to Twilight all at once until Twilight finally quieted them down.

"QUEIT! All of you Spike and I just received a letter from Princess Celestia. Please let him."

All five ponies sat down quietly, and Spike started to read the letter.

_My Dearest Princess Twilight, _

_I know you must be shocked as Iam about the snow. I wanted to inform you that this snow is not from Equestria. A creature created it. They casted a curse upon our land called the Winter Curse. It is a horrid curse that a freezes a land forever. Cleaning it up will not do the trick. For the ice and snow will only keep coming. I do not know who has casted to the curse or how to break it. I please inform you and your friends to stay in Ponyville and please help to take care of your town. I do not know how long we will be in this tragedy. All I know is as more ice and snow come it will only get colder. Please stay warm and safe. _

_Princess Celestia. _

All the ponies looked up in horror.

"This is horrible, if the winter stays forever then, then all of my animals friends will sleep forever. And then I will never see them." Fluttershy crying on the floor.

" That means how are we ever going to eat if we can't grow our plants. No food can survive in the harsh weather." Applejack frightened while tilting her hat over head.

" If we have an eternal winter then I wont be able to do my amazing stunts. My wings would freeze by the time I even did my first back flip." Rainbow Dash said while bucking at the wall of the library.

"I would keep having to come up with the same winter fashions all year round. Do you know how bad it is for a girl to keep wearing the same outfits all year long? It is THE WORST POSSIBLE THING!" Rarity phrased sobbing on Fluttershy's back.

"Well works out for me. More Ice Skating and more of. Ahhhh Hot Creamy Chocolate." Pinkie said drooling.

While the five mares were all nearly on the verge of tears. With expectation the Pinkie Pie. Twilight took charge to cheer up the group.

"Listen I know it upsetting. But were not the only ones suffering its also all of Equestria. And us sitting here moping won't chase the winter away. So how about every go home and just relax and get warm. I will do some research on the Winter Curse. If I find anything I promise I will let you all know."

As the ponies nodded their heads, they got themselves up and headed for home. Twilight sighed in relief. She promised to keep her word that she would help find more about the Winter Curse. Twilight and Spike started their long night of studying.

During the time back on the Northern Mountains. The cloaked figure slowly approached the balcony of her Ice Castle.

"Tell me Bellbottom, has the curse made it to the far ends of the province."

"For it has your majesty." Bellbottom said with small smirk.

"Excellent, This is the moment I have been waiting for. Finally I can know send my forces for my precious son."

With another powerful with great windigos were summoned. The Cloaked figure had then ordered the sprits to chase down and bring the boy back to the Ice Palace. Then they were off to reclaim the prize for their Master.

Late that night. The spirits had entered to Ponyville. They breathed a gushing wind of snow. Once again while Spike was going through books he felt the same familiar chill. Twilight looked up at him a little worried for her best friend. She put her wing around him to keep him warm.

As the soon the windigos finished their work they felt the presence of a dragon. They saw the dragon in tree like house. They slowly approached it and soon BAM! They had broken into the tree. Spike and Twilight saw them and screamed and try to get away. But two of the Windigos has grabbed Twilight to keep her getting to Spike.

Spike was then clutch of the lead windigo.

"SPIKE!" Twilight called out to him with tears in her eyes.

"TWILIGHT" spike answering back to her

Once they had reclaim their prize the two Wingos through Twilight across her bedroom. Her head had hit the bookshelf and she fell unconscious.

"HELP, HELP TWILIGHT, ANYPONY HELP!"

Spike was kicking and screaming with tears in his eyes. Rainbow Dash woke to the yelling and her dragon companion being kidnapped. But before she could even take action he was to far off in the distance to be rescued


End file.
